The present disclosure relates to a display input device having a touch panel, and an information processing apparatus including the display input device.
Conventionally, there is known a display input device having a display portion on which touch keys associated with various kinds of operation contents are displayed, and a touch panel provided on the display portion, for detecting the position of a user's touch operation. A display input device of this type is used as a user interface of an information processing apparatus such as a copy machine, a facsimile device, a scanner device, a multifunction peripheral, a personal computer, or a tablet terminal, for example.
However, when operating a touch panel, a user cannot obtain a feeling of operation (click feeling) as if pressing an operation button. Regarding this, there is known a technique of, when a touch panel is operated, displaying the fact that the operation has been performed, by a vibration animation. In addition, there is known a technique of transferring a feeling of operation to a user by vibrating a touch panel when the touch panel is operated.